


Fear and Delight

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hybrid biology, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation, Weird Biology, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: There are Phil and his red, evil self now. What could happen? Smut, apparently.or Redza and Phil ravaging Techno for 3,5k words.
Relationships: Redza/Technoblade/Philza, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Redza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	Fear and Delight

Techno didn't like the fact that Phil, his _husband_ , was spending too much time with Eret. The two would meet up at noon, and go through books and scrolls till late at night, trying to find the proper ritual. It was frustrating, to stay awake, patiently waiting at the window, only to fall asleep, only to never see Phil coming back.

And in the morning, instead of saying sorry, Phil would ramble about new experiments or hypotheses, waiting to wander off again. No, Techno wasn't jealous. Why should he? They were married for such a long time, it would be stupid to cheat at this point. But maybe, it was the case. Techno became boring, predictable… The thought of it hurt, maybe even too much.

It was an evening like every other, Techno was sorting his chests, _again_ , while Phil was away with Eret _, again_. It was fine, Techno got used to it. Got used to being _replaced._

His thought process was interrupted by his communicator noise. The new message, from Eret. “Urgent, come asap, problem”. It didn’t look good. Eret was one to write prim and proper, not this bunch of words. Techno got up immediately, grabbing a sword from the rack. Voices were mental, screaming and panicking. His mind was painting awful pictures, of Phil getting hurt during their experiments, getting sucked into another realm, or dying… Techno felt guilt knotting up in his throat. He should have been here. Should never leave him alone to some stupid magic studies. No, it's not time to self-beating. He was storming through nether, ignoring Ghasts and Magma cubes, not even looking back. 

Eret’s castle was silent. It was bad, in Techno’s opinion. If there were sounds of battle and mayhem it was meant that Phil is still alive and fighting. He went down, to their basement, which Eret secretly made right before Doomsday. Techno never asked what its purpose was in the first place, but right now it was their experimental field. 

Eret met him in the door to the lab, looking guilty but… mischievous? It was weird and quite concerning. Especially from a guy who betrayed others twice.

-Hello. Okay, it’s better than we thought. And they said you probably wouldn't mind, so…

-They? - Techno was confused, but obediently came inside. Oh. 

There were two Philzas. One was his - green coat, black feathery wings. The other… The fluffy black feathers were gone, there was red leather instead. Clothes resembled Phil’s one but were red and more... Revealing. But the biggest difference was the red horns on top of his head.

-What? - he stumbled, shifting gaze between two men. - What?

-Oh, hello, sweety - the Red Phil said, grinning.

-Okay, don’t freak out, love… - started Phil, coming closer - Apparently it’s mine… evil self. Or, well, eviler. We decided to call him Redza, for a while.

Techno looked at the newcomer again. Evil self? He knew Phil for a long time, and Phil, and for a lot of people Phil already was evil. So the more evil self? It was quite concerning. 

-Look, Techno, it’s not so bad, we should be able to get rid of him in the morning, so Phil and I will be here…

-No - said he violently, showing teeth off - I will be taking them both home. You will be sitting here, looking for a way to redo it. 

-But, we don’t know what he can do! It could be dangerous…

-That’s why I am taking him with me. There is no one near our base, while Ranboo in Snowchester, so no one can get hurt. End of discussion.

Phil looked concerned because he knew this tone of voice. Techno was angry. Redza, on the other hand, looked interested and curious, leaning to the Techno’s side. Techno grabbed him by the elbow and angrily went to the exit, gesturing for Phil to come after him. 

Phil smiled at Eret apologetically but followed his husband. He didn’t like how his other self clung to _his husband._ He didn’t know Redza’s relationship to his version of Techno, but this was _his_ Techno, _his_ husband. Yes, Phil was jealous.

The road to their cottage was smooth and silent. Techno was going fast, with Redza in his grasp, not letting him do anything bad. Phil was behind, having his gaze pinned at Redza’s back, naked from revealing top. The air between three was heavy, full of unspoken jealousy, resentment, and mistrust.

It was a cold night here, in the Arctic. Techno even felt bad about Redza, being in such revealing clothing. He wasn’t _his_ Phil, but he still has something warm in his heart about him. 

-Aren’t you cold in this stuff? - finally asked Techno, looking at bare shoulders, silently shaking. 

-No shit, Sherlock. Why would you pick this far north for your home? - he backed, sounded angry

-Reasons - said Technoblade, unclipping his cloak to put it on the Redza shoulders. Phil felt the anger growing inside his chest, the jealousy screaming inside. 

-Thanks, sweety - Redza smiled, and Phil was so close to punching him in the face or starting a literal catfight. But he didn’t say anything. Even about blushing on _his_ man’s face. It was fine. _It all was fine._

Their cottage was silent and warm, and cozy, and everything Phil would want for. Except now there was another him, who was hitting on his man shamelessly. Redza was clinging to Techno, trying to touch him at any given opportunity, and after any move he shot _this_ mischievous look at Phil, trying to make bird hybrid snap out. He tries not to. He really tries.

He finally snapped when Techno sat down at the couch, finishing all the chores and the new-comer had the audacity to _try to get on Techno’s lap._ It was Phil’s place, this Phil’s, not some horned red impostor. 

Phil marched down to Techno, who was confused but somewhat smitten about Redza's action and grabbed him by the shirt’s collar, pulling into the possessive kiss. Techno whined into the kiss, closing his eyes. It was a pleasant moment until Phil felt the shudder of Techno’s body. He opened his eyes only to see the Redza licking the fresh bite on Techno’s neck. He _really_ should have pulled away and confronted him with words, but the jealousy already fogged his brain, so he deepened the kiss, undoing buttons on piglin’s shirt. It was _him_ who could reduce mighty Technoblade into a sobbing mess, and if he had to prove it, he would. Redza apparently kept up, leaving more marks on Techno’a neck, slowly putting one of his clawed hands into the piglin’s hair, pulling them back, forcing him to break a kiss and moan loudly.

Phil used this moment to come back to his senses and understand the situation. It was wrong in so many layers, but he couldn’t care less

-Techno, darling, can we keep going? - he asked, putting a hand on his cheek

-Yes, please, c'mon… - he leaned in to touch, closing his eyes. 

-Such a desperate slutty wife, wanting to cheat with the first person he met. - Redza laughed in the crook of his neck, leaving another mark - So, Philza, are you ready to get cucked?

-Shut up, - said Phil, slowly crawling his hand under Techno’s shirt and softly pinching his nipple - Techno, you are such a good boy for us, such generous… but only I can make you this good, do I? 

Techno moaned loudly, trapped between sensations from both his back and front. 

-He’s a vocal one, isn’t he? - Redza pulled his hair again, to reach his lips with a sloppy kiss 

-He is - he smiled, working on his nipples harder - It’s easy to get him loud, but it doesn’t mean that you are better. 

-Oh, so maybe we could put this mouth to good use? - he bit his lower lip and slowly shifted from his lap. Phil got the idea and helped Redza to push Techno down on the couch - Such a gorgeous mouth, made for taking dicks, am I right? 

Techno whined, trying to get any contact from the winged duo. Redza huffed and put two of his clawed fingers inside his mouth, grinning. Techno immediately began to suck obediently, humming impatiently. Phil finally opened his shirt up, having the whole access to his nipples. While his hands were playing with piglin’s nipples, he sat on his crotch and started grinding against the man beneath him. 

-Good boy, already so hard for me. - he smiled, petting his chest - Will you be good for me? 

Techno tried to move his hips, to get more friction but Phil pushed him at the chest, silently ordering him to lay down.

Redza laughed, scratching his tongue, before taking his fingers out of Techno's mouth and shifting himself to his chest.

-Be a good slut and get to your gift yourself. Such a needy boy, your version of myself is so lucky to have you all for himself… - Techno obeyed, undoing Redza’s pants with trembling hands. When he finished pulling them down, two red dicks sprung up. - Enjoying the view? Looks like my better half is lacking in this department. You are such a lucky cockslut today, you get two dicks all for yourself… 

Techno slowly started to lick the base of the dicks, enjoying the new sensation, while his own hard member was humped by his husband. It was good, it was so good, to have so much attention to himself…

Redza shifted his hips impatiently, not wanting to engage in slow teasing. Techno let out a hard breath and open his mouth, inviting Redza to have his way

-Such a slut, opens his mouth just at the sight of a dick. Hubby, are you sure it's your first time to get cucked? - Redza drew his claw on Techno’s lower lip, scratching, but not letting blood out - Do you want a left or right one? Or both, for this greedy mouth? You wouldn't be satisfied with just one, hm?

Techno whined, opening his mouth wider, jerking his hips harder, trying to make Phil move more. 

-P-please.. Use me.. - it was the most conscious thought he could give, drunk with lust and attention. Redza smirked and lined himself up with his lips, slightly hitting the other’s tongue with tips of his cocks. Phil, at the same time, slowly pulls Techno’s pants and underwear down, freeing his hard member. He started pumping it slowly, paying extra attention to the unusual form, familiar but still so fascinating, with a very sensitive swirl on the end. Techno pushed into the touch, wanting more. 

-Such a good boy, hard for me, wanting me already - Phil chuckled, kept playing with the swirl tip of his cock, while Redza finally pushed one of the cocks inside. Techno whined when Redza bottomed out fully, touching the back of his throat. He felt his knees going numb, everything was so good, and so much… He jerked his hips, pushing inside Phil’s fist, arching his back at the moment Redza switched slow and steady paste with violent thrust. 

They spent a few moments like this, treating Techno slow and gently down there, and hard and violently up here before Phil pulled his hand away and smiled mischievously. TEchno whined, he was so close, he was right at the edge…

-Ah-ha, Techno, do you think you deserve to cum? Do you think you are a good boy, flirting with another man, sucking his dick right in front of your own husband? 

Techno whined, still moving his hips. He was good, Phil said it himself… Redza laughed, pulling also away from his mouth and grabbing his chin. 

-Really, you are such a slut, sweety, getting off while sucking a stranger's dick, while your husband is pumping your useless dick. Does he do it regularly? Giving you away for others to use, gifting you like a toy? - it wasn’t true, they were possessive of each other, but right now thought of being shared and used was intoxicating. - If you were mine, I would bind you to the bench, and give as a gift to the guest at one of my fiance’s parties, to have them have their way with you, use you as a mindless fucktoy. You would love it, do you?

-Ah…. Please... Philzas… - he sounded wrecked, degradation and praise messing him up, intoxicating his mind. - Keep going, I’m so close…

-No, you don’t sound like a good boy, Techno… So desperate from these dirty, dirty words… like an animal. - he ginned, ghosting his cock with his hand - So pathetic… But I could be pitiful, unlike my dark side.

Redza got the message, now putting both of his cocks inside of Techno’s mouth, pushing the, as deep as he can. Phil just put himself down, pressing his clothed crotch to piglin’s cock. 

-You don’t deserve my body today, but you can hump like a horny animal you are, darling. You will hump your husband, unable to get more, while a total stranger is ravaging your throat, is it what you want? - his tone shifter, now he was more degrading, closer to Redza’s. And Techno loved it, he loved this confident and violent tone of voice. He started humping, moving his hips up and down at a brutal, messy pace, trying to match with one Redza was using. Phil tried to muffle his own moans but failed when Techno made a really long stroke. 

-Looking like he isn’t the only one who enjoys the situation, right Cuckoldza? - teased Redza, looking back at aroused Phil. 

-Sh..shut up - breathed out the man, unconsciously moving his hips to match the rhythm of Techno's humping. His wings felt numb, falling behind, and his legs shaking from arousal. He _was_ close, but he didn’t want to finish it too early, he had a point to prove. He began to breath deeper, not slowing down for a bit. Techno’S back was arching, he was also close, whining around Redza’s cock. 

After a few hot, long minutes filled with moans and panting, Techno finally arched like a bridge, choking down on Redza’s members, and came. Phil knew, that his orgasm, because of piglin side, would pat long enough, so he slowed down, taking his own, gentle pace at humping other's over sensitive cock. Redza got the idea quite quickly and stopped, using Techno’s throat as a cockwarmer. There was a pause, much needed for everyone. 

When Technos's orgasm finally ended, Redza pulled his dicks out and stood up, bringing Techno's face to his eye level. Phil squeaked, getting throw out of his place, but got back to the couch, looking at the scene in front of him

-Sorry, slut, your mouth is great, but I wanna try the whole menu. So, on your stomach, ass up. While I will be prepping you, you could pay attention to your hubby. - he smirked, looking at how easily the other one obeyed. Techno grabbed Phil’s pants, undoing it with some primal hunger, presenting Phil’s long avian cock and cloaca. - Oh, that’s why you are so hungry, baby? Your hubby doesn’t have enough? 

Phil looked at him menacingly, but didn’t say anything, pulling Techno’s hair to encourage the action. Techno smiled and started to lick the base of it, teasing the cloaca entrance. Phil bit his lip to silence the soft moan, pulling his hair harder, wanting more. He was already pretty aroused to enjoy teasing. Redza laughed at the view, while his fingers ghosted around Techno’s entrance, making piglin sob from overstimulation. 

-Just say if it’s too much, sweety. We can have fun with your husband without you, don’t worry. I am sure he would love to taste a superior version of himself. - at these words Phil whined because this shouldn’t be so hot to imagine, being ravaged by his other version. And it also shouldn’t be arousing to imagine Techno silently watching them from the side. And, based on Techno’s small nod and expression, this thought was arousing for him too. God, that was a day of discoveries. 

Redza, meanwhile, finally moved his fingers inside, making Techno whine and sob into Phil’s crotch. It was already too much, but he wanted more, he wanted to give himself up for slaughtering by two of them, to be ravaged and eaten alive. He felt like a dish on a plate right now, a feast for these birds of prey. And he loved it, loved the vulnerability, loved the _implications._

Phil petted his head, asking Techno to move on to the work. He obeyed, taking his member into his mouth. At other times he would love to tease Phil more, to play with his cloaca, but he didn't want to take it slow now. He wanted to have this cock deep in his throat. He wanted to choke on it, while his hole would be ravaged by two dicks. 

Redza continued prepping him, not gentle or slow, but demanding and greedy. He used quite enough lube, conveniently placed on the table nearby, but he didn't give Techno enough time to adjust - just bare minimum, to not hurt the man. He was already on the three fingers when he finally hit the prostate. If Techno was a sobbing mess before, now he was just a disaster - it was so much, and he was so full, and the firm grip of Phil’s hand in his hair didn't help. 

-There we go. Too much? - Redza asked mockingly, already knowing the answer. Techno shook his head a little and got back to sucking. He was drunk from these painful sensations, and he would _kill_ to stay here, stay in this moment for as long as he could. Redza laughed and started scissoring him wider, gradually adding the fourth finger - Sorry, princess, if you want both of them, you should be prepared enough. 

Techno was hitted hard by this nickname, he moved his hips forwards Redza’s fingers, trying to get more. Phil huffed in amusement and tugged his hair forward himself. Techno whined, being torn apart by two men, two equal sensations. He started to blow Phil, moving his head frantically, grabbing another man by the hips for any support. Phil pushed his hips to the grip, arching in the back as his dick finally touched the back of the Techno’a throat. 

Techno lost his sense of time in these heated movements, he was in some other state of consciousness, without any thoughts, just feelings. It would last longer, but he suddenly felt how his hole was stretched out by all five fingers, which was too much, too painful even with all those beforehand prep. He sobbed into Phil's crotch, trying to move hips away from it.

-Oh, look at him, taking my whole fist inside like a champ, and there is still room. Such a good slut. - Redza sounded mocking, grabbing Techno’s hip with free hand and pulling him back.

-Piglins. They are very…sturdy. - Phil said, with a predator smile on his face, while petting Techno’s hair, trying to soothe him - I am sure, it takes a lot more to break him.

Redza laughed at it, not stopping his preparations. Techno didn’t stop sobbing, wriggling on his hand, desperately trapped between wanting more and being tortured by overwhelming sensations. But both men didn’t show any mercy, continuing using him as they wanted, choking and stretching, pulling and gripping, praising and degrading. 

And then all stopped. Fingers disappeared and Phil moved his hips away. Techno let out a desperate whine, wanting to be filled again. At this point, emptiness was even more torturing than overstimulation, which already faded away. He wrinkled his hips, asking, _begging_ , for something. And Redza mercifully accepted his invite, slipping both of his dicks inside, not giving any time to adjust, bottoming out. When his full length was inside he stopped, giving Techno precious time to catch his breath. Techno was sobbing and squirming into Phil's thigh, while the older man petted his hair and praised him. 

-Such a good boy, taking these two dicks, such good for us - Techno let out a soft cry at these words, trying to hide his face in the thigh. Phil just smiled softly, keeping soothing him. ANd then Redza made the first move. Techno cried and immediately bit the soft skin under his lips, making Phil let a small squeak. Redza started moving at a steady, slow pace, almost pulling all the way out before bottoming again. Techno breathed hard, his legs shaking, and hands gripping to Phil's body. Phil looked at him, adoring the view. He wasn’t small in any sense, but he couldn’t compare to two dicks, and how Techno was completely _destroyed_ by these sensations. It was a beautiful, precious view to see Blood God being fucked silly. Phil licked his lips. 

-Do you like it, slut? Liked being fucked in front of your own husband, hm? God, you are taking this dicks so well, I am impressed. - he finally increased his pace, grabbing his hair and pulling Techno to his chest. Techno tried to grab Phil, but gave up to the pull and leaned to Redza’s chest. Redza grabbed one of his thighs and led it aside, opening his hips more, while pressing him to his chest, not stopping moving inside him. Tight now it definitely was a show, a show for Phil, sitting in front of them. Techno arched and hugged Redza’s neck with backward-locked arms, while Redza kept pounding him menacingly. Phil moaned and started to jerk his dick, looking at this picture. Techno was obviously enjoying the situation, with his pupils large and cheeks red, his tongue out and eyes rolled back. God, he was beautiful, thought Phil.

Few minutes were spent like this, Phil touching himself looking at his husband being pounded by this other version of himself, and clearly enjoying it. All three of them were definitely enjoying the scenery, breathing heavily and blinking with wet lustful eyes. Suddenly Techno made a small whine.

-Ph… Phil… want you… - he sobbed trying to reach him. Redza laughed and opened Techno’s hips a little more, as an invitation.

-Come on, hubby, this whore of a husband can take one more inside. - Phil stopped his movement and looked at Redza’s grin. It was a tempting offer, especially after Techno begging him to join. But… Well, piglins _were_ sturdy, so…

He nodded and bit his lip, coming closer. Techno smiled, looking at his face so close, and went into the moan, as Rdza hit his prostate again. Phil found the lube bottle somewhere on the couch and lubed two of his fingers, slowly starting stretching Techno more. Redza paused his pounding, to give them time to adjust. Techno whined and squirmed on the stretch, trying to get more of this. Phil can’t wait too much longer, so he finally lined himself with Techno’s hip. The shape of his dick was quite convenient for stretching, with a small tip and wide base. Phil was gentle, moving very slowly, giving Techno time. Three dicks inside was definitely something exceptional and new for Techno, so he would need this time, It was slow and patient minutes before Phil was fully inside. Techno moaned and then two others started to move. It was slow and synchronic pace, not too rough but not a gentle one. Techno finally broke, screaming and moaning out loud, with a mess of words on his lips. Suddenly Redza leaned forward and cathed Phil’s lip with his own. Phil froze for a second. Did he want it? Did he want to make out with his other self in front of his husband, while said husband was getting ravaged by their both dicks inside? _Yes. Yes as hell he wanted._ So he kissed him back, fighting for dominance. Redza was biting his lips, Phil was swirling his tongue inside other’s mouth. Techno whined, looking at it, but not feeling too left behind, because they didn’t stop pounding his hole. 

No one knew how much time they spent like this, in this synchronic dance. Maybe just a few minutes, maybe dozen of them. Everything was hot and flowy, like lava in the nether. Redza and Phil were kissing sloppily, sometimes taking Techno into their kisses, but mostly keeping him on the viewer seat, teasing him. And then, at one of the thrusts, Techno arched and let out a full cry, finally orgasming. Both Philzas smiled and began to thrust harder, trying to get to their own orgasms. First was Redza, cumming inside and slowly pulling away. And then Phil hugged his husband, kissed him passionately, and pounded him hard and fast, finally filling him up with his own cum, mixing it with Redza’s.

Phil fell to the couch, cuddling Techno. He shifted his gaze to Redza and invited him to the cuddle pile, lifting his wing up. He hesitated for a second, but then laid down with them. Phil made satisfied bird noise. 

-We should clean this up - said Techno sleepy.

-Yeah, we should, but I don’t wanna - yawned Phil in response, burying his nose in Techno’s chest

-I don’t want to, but someone should do it. - Techno pet his hair with one head and hug Redza’s shoulder with others. 

-Well, Redza will do it then. Since he was the last one to refuse. - Phil said and laughed, covering other himself with wing

-What? I don’t even live here!

-Nobody asked. - it was the last thing Techno said, before finally falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes it takes to write a 4k pig porn to discover new things about yourself" - Sun Tzu


End file.
